Second Chances At Life
by Kasamoti
Summary: Our favorite little psychos have not died in the story, no the remnants are alive and kicking and for the rest you will have to take your chances and read. Cloud/Kadaj Sephiroth/Zack Yazoo/OC Loz/Tifa
1. Another AN And An Apology

Ok so because I've had such a huge writers block I haven't even attempted at any completions of my stories. Lately though since reading my way through about fifty or so novels the writers block is gone. That and I've gotten a new computer that will act as my personal little beta, so I'm not posting new chapters just yet but I wanted to inform anyone who reads them that I'm going through and fixing all minor or major mistakes I might of made to reacquainted with my old fics. So don't loose hope I do plan to finish what I started it's just taking longer than I expected. Sorry, and my apologies for putting everything on hold for so long and so suddenly but I will try to make amends your writer.

~Yuri Kasamoti


	2. Chapter 1

The brother's Remnant watched helplessly as they saw the one they had waited for so long; the one they had devoted their lives to bring back; they watched the man with the unnaturally long hair crumble at the face of a woman who had appeared out of no where. "Mother." The older man mumbled stepping close to the woman who stood stiffly in the middle of the darkened forest; their hiding place. She had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders long in the front brought at an odd angle to be short in the back.

What they wondered most though is what the man was doing calling this woman 'mother', she was nothing like Genova, nothing about her exuded anything that was even slightly like her.

"I am not your mother." The woman replied calmly as the man continued to move closer to her, paying no head to her words as if they hadn't even been spoken in the first place. A sword was strapped to her back, an ordinary katana is what it appeared to be, sheathed in black lacquer with an equally black handle.

"Mother." The man mumbled again he was only a foot or two away from her, and she seemed to be on guard about his movements.

"I am not your mother, do you not listen? The one you called mother is gone now I have destroyed all remains of the rotting flesh called 'Genova'. I was created by the Lifestream to purify the planet of such disease, since the humes could not do so themselves." She spoke harshly and coolly making the man stop in his tracks and stare at her oddly before dropping to his knees.

His head bowed as he thought about her words the rain pouring from the sky burned at his skin slightly but he paid no mind to it. His body went limp with the numbness of it all, his mother was gone and this woman had did it but she reminded him so much of... her.

Slowly she stepped forward placing a finger lightly under his chin lifting his face slowly to look at her. "Come now, you are not to be here surely you must know that. This is not your body, you have already died and should return to Lifestream already. Give this child back his body he can still be saved if only you return so I can help him." She spoke as she watched his dull eyes examine her.

"Mother..." he mumbled again getting a small and sad smile in return to his words.

"Only if you return to Lifestream will I be allowed to be your mother." She replied watching as his green eyes flickered at bit at her words.

"How?" he asked unsure of her words suddenly, returning would mean he would continue to be dead. Right?

"I am indefinitely a conscious part of the Lifestream that surrounds us, you are tainted by Genova cells as is and do not have your own body. If you return I can purify and make you a new body one without the taint of experiments and childhood loneliness. You will be new, able to the live the life that was originally supposed to be yours." She explained receiving a soft smile.

"A life with a real mother?" he asked the smile continuing to grace his features in the numbness of it all.

"Yes, a life with a real mother, but you must leave first I have some things that need to be completed and can only be done if you leave. My sweet Sephiroth." she said getting a soft not as the man fell softly into her waiting arms his form melting away in a blue glow. His form shifted to the smaller one of Kadaj.

Slowly she turned her soft features from the sleeping teen to the other two of the bothers Remnant who were currently staring at her. They looked ready to fight at any moment, slowly and without words she scooped up the small teen effortlessly which was surprising with how small and frail she look to them.

Turning the woman made her move to leave them where they were, "Wait! You can't have him!" Loz was the first to yell after the woman as he let his childish emotions take over and he ran towards her, weapon ready to kill for his little brother.

Turning she glared at the man who was now frozen before her, "You raise your weapon to me?! Are you insane or stupid?! Your brother has poisoned the planet for far too long with his mako and must be dealt with I will be damned if you're going to stop me." She hissed her hair raising slightly as the power of the Lifestream swirled around her before she sent the man flying back into one of the trees without so much as touching him.

"Loz!" Yazoo yelled in slight panic as he rushed toward his little brother to see if he was fine. Yazoo looked back at the woman his perfectly trained features showing none of the strain that was making tears fall down his face. "Don't kill him!" he pleaded not moving knowing it now it would do no use to try and rush the woman.

"Of course I wouldn't, I simply wish rid him of the mako." she replied staring at the two men before her dully.

"The mako is what keeps him alive though!" Yazoo yelled back feeling the stress build up, he was going to loose his younger brother.

"It won't be anymore then." She replied coolly before disappearing in a blue mist.

"No!" he yelled again laying his head heavily onto Loz's chest letting his face contort into the pain he was feeling tears running down his face, he didn't want to loose his youngest brother. Sure he had seemed to be the most sadistic of them all but that's because he was still a child who didn't know any better, it was all they had ever known.

~***~

Slowly Kadaj was lain out on a soft white bed, as the woman who had carried him here examined him closely looking for where the mako source originated In his body. Finding it she placed her hand on his stomach a bright blue resonating from her as she did so. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the mako, using a little bit of energy to push it from the boy's body and replace it with purified life energy.

Her eyes opened to look when she felt the boy beneath her convulse in pain a choked scream leaving his throat. It had to be done though otherwise the world would never be healed from the disease it would always suffer some way or another and this boy's momentary pain was a necessary sacrifice.

Concentrating again she pushed more energy through his system her eyes allowing her to watching the mako build up in other places as she did so, slowly she worked to purge his body of it. Stopping when the boy say straight up and yelled before leaning over the side of the bed and throwing the mako up onto the floor. It seemed almost surreal as the tainted blood continued to flow through his system, sitting next to him she paid no mind as the blood splashed from the ground and onto her skin, only to turn blue and disappear.

Lightly she placed a comforting hand on Kadaj's back rubbing it slowly and soothingly until he was finished expelling the mako from his own body. Leaving the boy a trembling mess as he stared blankly at the blood on the floor. Knowing he was finished and the mako had successfully left his system she placed a hand lightly onto his shoulder and pressed him to lay back on the bed to rest.

"Who are you?" the boy whispered as the woman stood from the bed his throat was now raw.

"Ukiyo, and now you must rest little one you have been through a lot." She replied walking toward the door looking back at him and giving him a faint smile. "I wouldn't want you dying from your lack of energy, your brothers threw a fit that I was taking you to begin with." Ukiyo said lightly smiling as the boy nodded before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Already the blood on the floor was beginning to disappear into the air, making it so that there were only tree people left for her to find.

~***~

**Two Weeks Later**

Cloud tensed as two silver haired men entered the bar called Seventh Heaven, he was unsure of they wanted as he placed his hand on his buster sword ready for a fight. "What do you want?" Cloud said coolly his hand tightening around the handle of the sword.

"Calm down brother we're not here to fight we... need your help." Yazoo spoke up Loz was standing behind him looking around curiously.

"Yeah well I don't think that's going to work out too well." Cloud replied narrowing his eyes at them, where was the youngest one? The one that they had used to resurrect Sephiroth.

"Someone is out to kill us, they've already taken Kadaj." Yazoo insisted Loz got a look like he was about to cry at the sound of the youngest name.

"Well, good then we don't have to deal with you anymore." Tifa replied harshly entering from the back of the bar glaring at Loz mainly.

"Yeah well I can understand your not being concerned with our lives but she's after us because of the mako in our blood." Yazoo shook his head slightly looking over at Cloud intensely. "That means she won't be after just us but you too." He said motioning towards Cloud who now seemed oddly interested.

"She? There's only one of them? It seems hardly a challenge for you." Cloud replied eyeing them oddly.

"Yes, it would have appeared so considering her frail appearance. She subdued Sephiroth with just her appearance and words, and Loz... she didn't even touch him but he was hurt badly trying to get to Kadaj." Yazoo explained as he now had Cloud listening intently.

"Perhaps, a momentary truce until this person is gone." Tifa said hesitantly as she looked at Cloud for a moment who seemed to be stuck in his thoughts.

A bright blue light drew all of their attentions toward the woman who had just appeared in the middle of the room looking around calmly, instantly everyone in the room went tense as they drew their weapons. Ukiyo seemed unconcerned and un-fazed by this though as she examined the room slowly, a grin spread across her features as her eyes landed on Loz.

"Ah yes, the temper mental one." She spoke moving toward the man who seemed to the rest of the room completely stuck in his place, his eyes widening in fear as he attempted to free himself from his invisible bindings. Yazoo pulled out his 'Velvet Nightmare' firing shots off at the woman who didn't seem to notice the bullets stopping mid-air as she continued moving toward Loz.

With a frustrated growl Yazoo threw his gun to the ground and rushed forward fire materia glowing in his hand as he did so. Like Loz's failed attempt though he was flung across the bar breaking the many bottle lining the wall as he fell the the ground. Ukiyo placed her arms around Loz sending one last smile in Cloud's directions as she disappeared much the same way as she appeared.

Looking over to where Yazoo had landed, Cloud saw Tifa kneeling next to the trembling silver haired man who looked up at him with a watery eyed glare. "Why didn't you help?!" he snarled harshly at the blonde, which wasn't directed as strong as usual since he was still crying. "You didn't help at all! And now..." he shook his head looking at his black clad hands as they curled into fists. "Now I'm all alone." He said defeated, biting his lip.

"Come on now I think you should rest." Tifa said softly trying to help the silver haired man up only to be brushed off as he stood shakily moving numbly to grab his weapon from the ground.

"It wouldn't have done any good even if I did try to help." Cloud spoke suddenly getting a strange look from the other man before he continued his way outside.

~***~

Kadaj woke to the sound of someone howling, and screaming on the other side of the room. Slowly the small teen sat up to see what was going on, on the other side of the room was Ukiyo trying to get his older brother Loz to calm down which wasn't working.

"Loz?" Kadaj spoke softly, but apparently he couldn't be heard over the screams. Knowing he couldn't raise his voice any higher since his throat still hurt slightly, Kadaj stood on shaky legs from his bed and moved ever so slowly to the other side of the room where the struggling was going on. Ukiyo had the short haired man pinned under her now as she waited for him to run out of energy from his struggling.

Slowly Kadaj placed a pale hand on his older brother's shoulder making green mako eyes snap up to the young boy. "Loz." he said again fully grabbing the man's recognition.

"Kadaj, your... you're alive." The man seemed to visibly relax at the sight of his younger brother still alive and breathing. Smiling softly Kadaj raised his hand to stroke Loz's cheek before a hand snapped up and captured his own.

"Don't!" Ukiyo snapped looking up at Kadaj.

"Why?" Kadaj asked softly looking confused.

"His skin also contains traces of mako, if you were to accidentally to consume any it would infect you with Geo Stigma which would slowly rot your body from the outside in." she explained getting a small nod in reply as Kadaj withdrew his hand watching as Loz continued to stare at him as he were some stranger. Turning her attentions back toward Loz, Ukiyo pulled out a small glowing materia holding it above the man beneath her. "Sleep." She said activating the materia watching as the man's eyes dropped over his eyes signaling his immediate sleep.

"Go back to your bed." Ukiyo said softly looking at the boy who nodded hesitantly as he stared at Loz for a moment before doing as he was told. Immediately Ukiyo began the same procedure she had done on Kadaj, who was sitting watching wide as soon his brother woke with a gasp spilling mako all over the floor much the same as he had.

When Loz was finished expelling all the mako in his system onto the floor he looked weakly toward Kadaj tears were in his eyes; probably confusion and fear are what Kadaj assumed them to be. "Go to sleep Loz, it won't be so bad when you wake up I promise." The boy offered comfortingly since he had always been the sort of leader of the three, since after all he was the one who was meant to bring upon Sephiroth's resurrection. Sephiroth had always been their 'mother's' favorite child after all so what else could he do?

So without question the short haired man obeyed the smaller boy and closed his forcing his body into sleep. Ukiyo looked over at Kadaj and offered him a small smile for comfort before moving over to his bed and wrapping her arms around the boy. "Thank you." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around the boy comfortingly as she assumed a mother would her child.

"How about since you helped me tonight you help me with something tomorrow too." Ukiyo said, Kadaj pulled away from her embrace gently and looked up at her confused his eyes were still the stunning green, though they no longer held their catlike appearance.

"Are you bringing Yazoo here tomorrow? So soon?" Kadaj asked a small bit of excitement mixed with anticipation lacing his voice.

Ukiyo shook her head 'no' making the boy's head drop slightly; a sign of sadness; "Something else, it's seems the purification of Sephiroth's soul is almost complete and when it is he will need a body for it to enter. Will you help me take care of him until he wakes up." Kadaj looked up at her his eyes widening and filling with a look of wonder at her words.

Never in his life did he ever think he would be able to meet the man him and his brother's so worshiped, after all it was his body that was to be used to house the soul in the first place. So he was never intended to meet such a great man, this offer Ukiyo presented to him though was just too good to resist.

"Really? Sephiroth?" he said a bit awe struck like a child being presented with a toy he had waited for eagerly.

"Yes, Sephiroth although I must warn you. He will not contain any of the memories of his life before, he will be starting all over again. The only thing that will be the same is his appearance. He won't have the taint of Genova cells in him this time so everything about his personality will seem different from what you imagined it would be." Ukiyo explained still getting an excited nod in reply from the boy.

Smiling softly she placed a light kiss on Kadaj's forehead before standing slowly to leave the room casting him one last small smile as always before leaving. "Now sleep little one tomorrow will be a big day for you." She said before shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

~***~

**A/N**

All right this is something I'm just doing in my spare time cause I can't get the damn thing out of my head so who knows how quickly I will post up chapters. I mean Im usually pretty good at getting chaps up fast but well... whatever we will see what happens. Anyways review and tell me how you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Kadaj awoke excitedly the next morning and rushed down the stairs to see what Ukiyo was doing, and how soon would she be able to start the process. When he reached the bottom of the stairs though it seemed she had already begun as he body was glowing a bright blue. Immediately she sensed him and turned her attention to Kadaj and smiled motioning him to sit down on the other side of the room behind her. "Don't say anything, 'cause if I loose concentration then I might mess things up." She said before turning her attention back to the center of the bare room.

Slowly Kadaj watched as small threads of blue light filled the room weaving themselves in out of one another, making an intricate pattern which slowly began to form into deathly pale skin. As the form of a boy smaller than himself began to form, floating in the center of the room lines of long silver hair began trickle in the room and catch themselves onto the skin of his head. Smaller threads of hair filling in other places, like his eyebrows and oddly enough that was it. After a moment as it seemed the final touched of the process were being made, Ukiyo's glow began to fade a little as the small boy lowered gently to the floor.

Moving forward with hesitance, Kadaj lightly poked the boy on the ground, as if to test if her was real or not. "What do you think?" Ukiyo asked watching as Kadaj ran his fingers lightly over silver and pale skin.

"I figured he would be bigger." The boy commented still staring at his long time idol's form.

"Well, I figured I would make him smaller since he was going to have the personality of a child for a while his thoughts could grow with his body. Plus making an adult extends way to much energy. Do you not find him as amazing like this?" Ukiyo asked getting Kadaj's full attention.

"No, it's not that, he's perfect like they said." Kadaj said softly looking at his feet sadly.

"Why do you do that? Why judge yourself so harshly when you look just like him. The only difference is your hair is shorter." Ukiyo spoke with a deadly seriously getting a wide eyed look from the boy who lifted his hand to touch his face lightly.

"You really think so?" he asked blushing lightly, getting a nod in reply as Ukiyo moved over a table in the corner of the room and grabbing a thin blanket and handing it to Kadaj.

"Come on let's take him to his room." Ukiyo said making Kadaj smile brightly as he gently wrapped the blanket around the small boy on the floor and scooping him up bridal style. "He's in the room next to yours so you will be close, ok? Something tells me he will want his older brother's close."

"He won't be sleeping in the same room as us?"

Ukiyo shook her head as she opened to the room that supplied only two beds unlike the one beside it that held three. "Why not?"

"I didn't want him to feel out of place. There will be others who will be joining us you know. There is only room for three beds and I'm sure Yazoo would be uncomfortable being away from you and Loz." Ukiyo explained as if it were all so simple, Kadaj gently lay the small boy in his arms onto the bed. She watched as Kadaj slowly and methodically smoothed the blankets around the tiny body.

"Why does he not breath?" Kadaj asked sitting on the edge of the bed his fingers tracing over Sephiroth's smooth skin.

"He is not truly alive yet." She said softly sighing and shaking her head. "No life energy fills his body yet." Kadaj sat staring still at the lifeless body of the small child, it was all to ethereal for him. "Be prepared little one, you will have to deal with being one overly hyper child's Nii-san all too soon." Ukiyo said placing a soft kiss on Kadaj's head before he could even reply.

"Hyper?" he said softly not sure how else to reply to that fact, Sephiroth definitely wasn't supposed to be like that, he was supposed to be calm in control of everything.

"Yes, all children are filled with way more energy than what is needed." She laughed drawing the information from all the years, she the lifestream had watched the planet grow and communicate.

~***~

Yazoo sat silently in the sanctuary him and his brothers had made for themselves, his knees were drawn closely to his chest, black clad holding them in their place. He didn't know what to do now, Loz and Kadaj were gone, mother was destroyed Sephiroth also. His reasons for being had left him to stare lifelessly at the forest before him.

Now he just wished that woman would simply come back already and put an end to his miserable life like she had done the others. He had no reason for being anymore so why was he even wasting valuable air, he was polluting the planet with the poison that was his life.

So why wouldn't she simply approach him already and end it all for him, why did he have to wait for this and continue to suffer as he did so. He felt utterly weak as he felt his control slip again and tears began to run down his face again at the thought of his poor younger brother's, he was supposed to have looked after them but couldn't.

As if hearing his thoughts and somewhat prayers the woman appeared before him, looking around slowly her eyes falling on him after a moment, as he stood shakily. "You're not going to put up a fight this time are you?" she asked looking at him for a moment as he didn't seem ready to attack.

"Heh, why should I? You've killed my brothers they're all I had, so really what have you left me with?" Yazoo replied bitterly with his head bowed.

"What are you talking about? I told you before I wasn't going to kill them, just remove the mako from their bodies, are you dense?" Ukiyo asked slightly irritated, the boy looked up and glared at her as if she told lies. His resolve to let her kill him faded quickly as he launched himself toward her, poised to attack.

Moving to the side with ease she allowed the man to fall right past her and onto the ground, his sudden lack of eloquence due to his lack of sleep and nourishment, or any real movement at all. His limbs had become like jelly. Slowly Ukiyo moved over to the long haired man's side placing her hand on his shoulder lightly. "You honestly think I killed them don't you?" she asked true compassion showing for the confused remnant, the only answer she received was the fist that stopped mid air before it could make its destination of colliding with her face.

Ukiyo sighed as she ran a hand lightly over his face; as he was now frozen in place; making Yazoo tremble with even more uncontrollable anger, that she knew was a side effect of the mako. Along with the irrationality he was facing, with a slight shake from her head she transported Yazoo to the same room she had brought the other two remnants to. And as before he was on his own bed, Loz and Kadaj were out of the room.

Most likely the two were still staring at the motionless body of a kid Sephiroth waiting for his spirit to fill it and bring the small boy to life. Ukiyo sighed as Yazoo began to struggle, it was far worse than what Loz attempted, making it momentarily impossible for her to pull out her sleep materia.

Seeing no other option to her problem she stilled his hands with her own as he continued to try and wiggle her off of himself. She slowly concentrated her energy through his hands forcing the mako out that way, which wasn't necessarily easier for her. Suddenly she saw his eyes widen as the pain gripped his stomach, Ukiyo released him allowing Yazoo to allow the mako to flow from his body.

Ukiyo watched as the poor silver haired man's body shook horribly under the pressure, she watched helplessly as he stared down at the poisoned red blood on the floor numbly. "I want my brothers." He said weakly his voice shaking as much as his body.

"Then sleep, I will send them up when you awaken." She said softly watching as his head turned to look up at her with wide watery eyes.

"You really didn't kill them?" he asked softly his voice strained from the sore throat he was experiencing.

"Of course not, it's not in my nature to kill. Relieving the mako from your bodies won't kill any of you just make you a bit worn out like you are now." She said brushing the sweat slicked hair from his face gently, receiving a tired smile in return as he lay his head back onto the pillow. Sleep was hitting him hard.

"I want to see them." Yazoo said again, barely above a whisper this time.

"You will, I promise I will send them to your room when you wake up." Ukiyo reassured watching as the confirmation made the man quickly fall into dream land. Ukiyo sighed and shook her head at him, he was so stubborn no matter what she had said to him before had calmed him down. It was probably his need for sleep that made him more reasonable, or so that's what Ukiyo reasoned out in her head as she moved down the steps.

Kadaj was heading up the stairs as she was moving down them; that was until Ukiyo placed a firm hand on the boy's chest stopping him in his place and earning an odd look from him. "Don't go up there just yet, Yazoo just went to sleep and I'm sure he'll wake up if you do since he apparently thought I killed you and your brother." Ukiyo said, watching as the boy's eyes lighted up at the mention Yazoo's name.

"He's here? He's finally here?" Kadaj asked excitedly looking toward the hallway up stair, he had to prevent himself from running up the steps to check if it were true.

"Yes, has Sephiroth awakened yet?" she asked changing the subject before continuing her journey down the steps, the silver haired boy hot on her heals.

"No." he replied curtly.

"Good." Ukiyo said in an equally short reply.

"Good?" Kadaj looked at the woman in confusion as to why that would be 'good'.

"Yes, I have yet to be informed of his finished purification. Apparently he's a complicated and special case." Ukiyo said still getting a confused look from the boy but this time for a different reason; like the fact that he had no clue who would inform her of such things in the first place.

Suddenly a man with spiky black hair appeared in the middle of the room, which shocked Kadaj because he appeared slightly see through. The man bowed slightly toward Ukiyo, a huge smile across his face as he did so. "Ukiyo, I'm here to tell you that Sephiroth is ready to return now." He said, and needed to say no more for Kadaj's eyes to go wide before he dashed out of the room. "Did I scare him?" he asked laughing at the boy who had left in a mad dash for the door.

Ukiyo shook her head and smiled at the happy man, "No, he's excited to meet Sephiroth in person is all."

"Ah I see. Well, actually that's what I came to talk to you about really, I want to... no that's not right. I want _you_ to bring me back to life also." He asked looking away and scratching the back of his head in a type of nervous action.

"Why Zack?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I... I get to watch Cloud... a lot. I think it would good to help him heal, I mean you're going to go after him next I know it. I could be your bargaining chip, it'll be his chance to protect me this time. Plus I really don't think Sephiroth should be alone again this time around y'know?" he said In a rush of words almost loosing the woman standing in front of him.

"Alone?" Ukiyo asked watching him shift nervously in his misty form.

"Well, yeah, he was surrounded by all adults when he was younger before. It'll be the same now too, no one here is a kid like you're making him." Zack sighed unsure if he was convincing her to actually bring him back since her expression was never the same as what she was thinking.

"I see. Go away Zack." she said waving the man off watching as he gave her a saddened look before disappearing from the room. "KADAJ!" she yelled waiting as the boy rushed into the room looking at her questioningly. "I need your help for a moment before we awaken Sephiroth just yet." She said getting a slight nod in reply.

~***~

Cloud sat silently in his room, horrid images of Zack lying bleeding on the ground in front of him as he could do absolutely nothing haunting his mind every time he closed his eyes. Even now when everything was supposed to feel 'better', after all Sephiroth was gone and that odd woman had wiped out the remnants. What did he really have to worry about except living.

Which seemed unnecessarily hard for him, for some odd reason. The sound of Tifa yelling broke him from his musings, as he rushed down the steps; his buster sword in hand. The woman who had taken Loz away was standing at the front door of the bar, and her attention turned immediately to Cloud as he entered.

"Ah there you are I felt you but I can never quite place a person exactly." Ukiyo said placing a hand over her heart as she spoke a small smile gracing her features as she did so.

"What are you here for?" Cloud asked stiffly, his sword poised for a fight.

"You of course, I said I would rid the world of mako and damn it I will do so." She said, dropping her smile as she did so. "I actually have a trade for you Blondie, that is... if you decide to come willingly." She said watching as his expression changed from angry to curious in mere moments.

"What?" he asked not moving from his fighting position, slowly a tiny boy with bright blue eyes and spiky black hair that fell just below his ears stepped from behind Ukiyo looking at the blonde with hesitance. "I don't get it." Cloud said eying the boy, there was a resemblance he couldn't quite place.

"I would like to introduce you to a five year old Zackary Fair." She said placing her hand on the soft spiky head.

"He had a kid?" Cloud asked still staring at the child, the resemblance was so much alike between the two he was surprised he hadn't realized before.

"No, it's him. A request to be remade, reborn and this is the result." Ukiyo replied kneeling to hug the small child from behind as the little boy giggled.

"He looks like he has a chocobo on his head." He said softly, a small silly smile on his face as he watched Cloud drop his sword in shock.

"Zack..." Cloud mumbled tears forming in his eyes for the first time in years, he hadn't even really been able to cry even when the older man; now a boy; had died. "How?" Cloud asked bowing his head as the tears dropped to the floor.

"I told those other boys, I am the conscience of the life force, I think, and most of the time it happens. I was created to do what the humes could not do themselves quickly enough. And that is to rid the planet of mako that poisons the people and creatures, even the planet itself. What I do outside of that is my own choice for the rest of my 'life' is my own." Ukiyo explained all had forgotten the woman who stood to the side staring at Cloud intently.

Cloud stared at the small boy that stood comfortably in the woman's arms, he looked so happy, so much like Zack that it frightened the blonde. Reaching out slowly toward the child he felt himself tremble ever so slightly the world around him no longer mattered, just Zack. "May I?" he asked not finishing his question but Ukiyo knew nonetheless what he meant and nodded.

"Go ahead Zack, that's the boy I told you about." She said soothingly releasing the small child and standing up to watch him hesitate before moving shyly over to the blonde. With trembling hands Cloud reached out to touch soft delicate skin ever so lightly, he was afraid that if he made the wrong move that this tiny version of his old friend would disappear.

At this close distance he could tell the boy almost smelled the same also, the small difference was still there though. "Please let him stay." Cloud whispered his fingers running through inky black locks.

"I can't do that, you can return with us though." She replied smoothly and Tifa jumped up darting across the room quickly and scooping up the small child, crouching with her arms around his neck threateningly.

"What do you think you're pulling lady? You make up some cheap imitation that will play with Cloud's emotions and you hope it will help you lure him back with you so you can kill him?!" she yelled paying no mind as the small boy struggled to get from her hold.

"Are you kidding me? You think I couldn't have taken him by force, now I swear to you that if you do not put Zackary down I will kill you!" Ukiyo snarled as tears fell from the deep blues of a confused child.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zack wailed unsure of what he did wrong but positive that he must have done something since the woman wanted to hurt him.

"Shut up already!" Tifa growled tightening her grip on his, his voice was causing pain to her ears.

Zack squeaked and coughed slightly at the feel of having his airways constricted, Cloud's eyes widened the very real death of Zack the first time replaying through his mind oh so clearly at that instant. He couldn't keep him safe last time, but this time he was here and so frail a child, and Cloud definitely take out Tifa if needed. "Let him go!" Cloud snarled picking up his swords as he stood from his spot on the floor.

"But Cloud, don't you see what she's trying to do?!" Tifa asked her eyes going wide, "Don't let her fog your judgment with this replica! It's not Zack!" she yelled determinedly going stiff with shock as the man poised his sword to attack her.

"I do not care! I said put him down Tifa, even if that boy bears his face and nothing else I cannot bear to watch him die again!" Cloud replied his body going rigid preparing to strike if she did not do as he said. Slowly and hesitantly Tifa dropped the boy with a defeated look, paying no mind as he took off running toward the blonde man, tears still running down his face.

Zack clutched tightly at the man's pants hiding his face in Cloud's hip, Cloud placed down his sword again slowly, before kneeling slightly to wrap his arms around the tiny frame picking up Zack as he stood again moving to where Ukiyo stood. Zack looked up at the blonde with watery blue eyes and a small smile playing across his lips. "You really are my hero." The little boy said, making Cloud's breath hitch at the small thought that crossed his mind. _A hero... a real hero. Zack's hero._

~***~

**A/N**

All right so this is pretty much my second chappie!! Hope you like it, review and tell me what you think ok? I mean I like reviews they keep me interested.


	4. Chapter 3

Cloud sighed as he watched a now sixteen year old Zack try to sneak from his home once again in pursuit to see Sephiroth in collage. The older boy had been gone for a couple months now, and called frequently, but it didn't seem to be enough for the dark haired boy. "Zack!" Cloud yelled moving out of the shadows watching as the boy froze up for a moment before turning to give Cloud a silly grin.

"Aw, man caught again." Zack said jokingly, even though the boy's eyes clearly clouded over in sadness and disappointment. "Nothing ever gets past you huh Cloud?" he asked scratching the back of his inky black spikes.

"No, you're just not sneaky enough." Cloud replied watching as the boy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please Cloud." He said with a slight strain, feeling desperate since he clearly couldn't leave on his own. "I just want to see Sephiroth, and we will only be there like one day I promise then I will come back home and won't bother you for a while, I promise. I miss him really bad and I think I'm going to go insane if I have to spend one more moment without him." Zack begged rather lamely, his head bowing so he didn't have to see Cloud as he thought it over.

"Fine, but just for a day. Then you have to behave and no more trying to run off. You can't distract Sephiroth from his studies too much otherwise he won't return any quicker." Cloud said watching as the boy rushed him excitedly, putting Cloud into a death hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Zack yelled bounding outside to Cloud's bike as the blonde followed slowly. "Hurry old man! You're getting awfully slow in your old age aren't you?!" Zack said with a light humorous smile on his face. Cloud ignored the comments as he climbed onto his bike with practiced ease, waiting for the familiar feeling of Zack's arms around his waist. As soon as he felt them he revved up the bike and took of in the direction of the town Sephiroth was going to school in.

A few hours later they arrived at their destination of an apartment building Sephiroth was staying in, Cloud didn't even get the chance to turn off his bike before Zack was off and rushing up the steps to Sephiroth's room. The excitement was almost too much as Zack happily knocked on the door to the apartment, Cloud had opted to stay standing by his bike instead of following.

Moments later the door was opened, and revealed a sweaty shirtless boy who looked nothing more than average in Zack's opinion. "May I help you?" the boy asked calmly staring at Zack as if he were some stalker.

"Uh, yeah I came to see Sephiroth, is he home? You must be his roommate right?" Zack asked excitedly feeling himself ready to jump up and down in anticipation.

The guy laughed in reply to the rush of questions, making the dark haired teens anger spike. "Sephiroth has never had a roommate. You're awfully clueless for a stalker aren't you?" he said mockingly about to get punched before the silver haired male of topic, came into view; he was zipping up his pants.

"Zack?" Sephiroth said in slight awe at the boy he had come to miss so much over the pass few months. Instead of answering Zack turned on heel and left, after taking in the appearance of the situation before him. "Zack, wait!" Sephiroth yelled behind him as he grabbed the smooth tan arm, and spinning the teen around to look at him.

"Go back to your little boyfriend, I was just making sure you were all right is all." He spat viciously not meaning what he was saying, but the feeling clenching his heart wouldn't lessen any and it was causing him too much pain.

"He's not my boyfriend, just someone I know from school." Sephiroth replied calmly keeping a firm hold on Zack's arm, before the appendage was yanked from his grasp.

"Yeah even better huh?" he said continuing his was down the steps to get away from his silver haired dream.

"That's not fair Zack! We weren't doing anything I swear! It's not like you should be mad anyway me and you aren't dating!" Sephiroth yelled watching as the boy froze in his place for a moment clenching his fists tightly.

"It doesn't matter I'm heading back home." Zack said coolly climbing on the back of Cloud's bike where the blonde hadn't moved from his spot. "Drive now Cloud!" Zack said angrily as he watched Sephiroth stare helplessly after the two.

~***~

"Ok all, I come bearing gifts for all of you!" Ukiyo yelled throughout the house watching as everyone piled into what had become their living room and waited for her to present her presents. Slowly Ukiyo produced three large eggs, one red, one blue, and one white.

"I don't get it." Loz spoke up poking the blue egg.

"They're chocobo eggs." Yazoo supplied with his arms folded over his chest. "You got us pets?" he asked raising one finely lined eyebrow at the sight.

"Well, yeah, one shared between two of you." She said with a smile watching as Zack moved forward and staked claim on the red egg in the middle of the floor before moving back into the corner.

"I don't like chocobo's." Loz stated calmly, bringing them all back on what was a very traumatic experience for the silver haired man the first time he had encountered one of the birds. It had taken a liking to grabbing him by the hair and dragging him around the field they had been in.

"Well then, it shall be paired as such since I don't trust you any other way when dealing with another life other than your own. Zack will take care of his own till Sephiroth gets home to help him, Cloud and Kadaj can take care of one. And well I originally thought it would be Loz and Yazoo, but I suppose I will help Yazoo." Ukiyo said as she watched Yazoo pick up the blue egg, leaving Cloud with the white one.

When everyone left the room to set up their eggs, Cloud looked at Kadaj who had a thoughtful smile on his face. None of them had been the same after the mako was purged from their systems, and he was happy since the remnant before him seemed less childlike and blood thirsty than the teen he had originally met. "Why do you think Ukiyo set us up in pairs to take care of these things in the first place? I mean it's not like we're all perfectly capable of doing it on our own." Cloud said softly, watching as Kadaj lifted his gorgeous green eyes from the egg in his hands.

"She wants us to get closer." Kadaj replied curtly, before he began setting the egg up in a soft bed of blankets.

"I don't understand, ok maybe I do understand our's 'cause I don't really talk to anyone but Zack but what about the others?" Cloud said sitting down and watching the man work at his task.

"Well, she wanted a chance with Yazoo alone so setting him up with Loz was reasonable. She is the conscious of the lifestream remember? She knew Loz wouldn't go with the idea of raising a chocobo so now she gets alone time with Yazoo. Then there's Zack and Sephiroth, which are close but we can see their love for one another, and Ukiyo can literally feel it. So she's trying to put them in a situation that they have to work closer in, and argue, which leaves time for sappy making up."

Cloud stared as he let it all sink in, and it oddly all made sense to him except for one bit. "Hey wait though, why exactly would Ukiyo want to get closer to Yazoo?" he asked feeling rather stupid after he saw Kadaj blatantly roll his eyes.

"Even though she is part of the lifestream and should be unbiased and un effected by anything but keeping balance and life going. She is in a woman's body and therefore most likely craves a man's love like most women do, and Yazoo is fitfully straight. Unlike the rest of us." He said with a sigh standing up with a satisfied grin. "Well, I'm done setting up our chocobo, you can watch him. I will think of a name for it later when we figure out if their males or females." Kadaj said moving out of the room, sensing as Cloud followed close behind him.

~***~

**One Month Later**

Cloud approached the silver haired man that was currently lying on the ground in the field outside of their home. He was moving with deadly grace and utmost silence as he closed in on what appeared to be a sleeping Kadaj. With a small smile he sat next to Kadaj's sleeping form, the silent sounds of snoring reached his ears.

Still smiling ever so slightly, Cloud placed a hand on the young man's chest and shook him softly. "Kadaj." he called out lowly, when the boy made no move and continued his snoring Cloud leaned forward so the boy might hear him better. "Kadaj." he said more insistently hearing a slight hitch in his breath, but he continued to sleep.

Taking in the close vicinity of their bodies Cloud took time to recognize how lovely the lithe form before him was, and then there was the smooth features of the pale man's skin. So delicately beautiful, like a porcelain doll in his un-aging perfection. "Sorta like sleeping beauty." Cloud mumbled leaning forward and placing his lips on the other man's in a soft kiss, as if attempting to break some sort of spell.

When he pulled away from the innocently chaste kiss though, he was not prepared for the questioning emerald gaze that was staring at him intently. "I... I ah... I'm sorry that was so unlike me! I shouldn't have!" Cloud said apologetically blushing all the way to his ears, before he felt himself silenced by smooth pale hands cupping his face, equally soft lips being placed on his once again.

"You never talk much Cloud, don't start trying to ruin it now." Kadaj said with a smirk as he laid back down looking up Cloud adoringly, with his arms folded over his stomach. "You're so tense, calm down Cloud what did you come out here for anyway?" Kadaj said after a moment of silence, he smiled lazily watching Cloud's hair blow gently in the slight breeze.

"I don't remember really." He said softly lying down next to the pale boy and closing his eyes.

Kadaj laughed at the sight before propping himself up on his elbow, "So what, now you're going to take a nap too?" he asked getting a small smile and a nod, laughing again softly Kadaj moved forward with slight fear and hesitation, a he lay his head on Cloud's chest.

"Comfortable?" Cloud asked feeling Kadaj about to sit up before he wrapped his arm gently around the young man to reassure him.

"I've wanted this for a long time." Kadaj mumbled cuddling closer the blond who's arms were tightly wrapped around him.

"Then you should have said... or done something." Cloud said with slight humor lacing his voice, a shadow suddenly blocked their view of the sun. Looking up to see what it was, Cloud could see a woman standing above him with long black hair. "Tifa?" he asked looking at her oddly, they hadn't spoken in years or seen even seen each other so to see the woman was a shock.

"The one and only." She replied watching Kadaj closely as he slowly moved away from the blond, then away from the situation all together.

"What are doing here?" Cloud questioned feeling slightly irritated at the fact that the woman had the effect of chasing Kadaj away from their all to pleasant cuddling.

"I should ask you the same thing, I've been looking for you for a very long time. I had almost given up hope on finding you. Then when I do I find you, you're snuggling up to... one of _them_." She said with vehemence lacing her voice. "What did that woman brainwash you too?"

Cloud sat up and glared at her before moving to get to his feet; she would not intimidate him.

"Is it really so hard for you to just let go? Fuck Tifa, what did you delusion yourself into this time?! I mean come on, brainwashing?! People only do that when they want someone to fight for them, someone to listen unconditionally for their cause! So tell me what her cause is Tifa, you've got it all made up in your crazy little head don't you?!" by the time he was done there were tears in the woman's eyes, but it didn't really matter, while under the effects of mako he couldn't yell at her or get angry. 'Cause it always left the possibility of him loosing control and hurting someone.

She had been pining after him mercilessly despite his grief over Zack and Aerith, and the fact that he obviously needed time didn't seem to sway her any. Also there was that whole lack of interest toward her in general that seemed to be a dead give away to his lack of desire. "Y-you, Cloud I thought... we were--" Cloud shook his head and put up his hand stopping the flow her unmanaged words.

"There wasn't a 'we', not now. Not then, not ever." He said running his hands through his hair releasing a long sigh. A deadly silence followed his words before someone ran up behind him and hopped on his back.

"Cloud you said you'd take me out today, hurry up already!" Zack said excitedly, before leaning in close to his ear, clinging to him from behind. "Kadaj said to come save you from the crazy woman." Zack whispered in his ear making sure Tifa didn't see or here that last exchange of words.

"All right, well it seems I must go now." Cloud said linking his arms under each of Zack's knees to keep the teen from falling off of his back.

"Cloud I'm not finished talking to you!" she yelled from behind him, stomping her foot for added measure.

"Yeah well that's a little to bad sweet heart he seems to be finished talking to you." Zack yelled behind them laughing as they continued their way back to their homes, when the woman was out of their view Zack sighed and lay his head on the blond's shoulder.

"You haven't made up with Sephiroth yet?" Cloud asked recognizing the sullen attitude of the boy on his back and it's causes.

"He slept with someone!" Zack said in protest to what he already knew Cloud thought was a silly argument.

"You both aren't going out, and he's not sleeping with you. I don't see why you're so angry about him relieving stress in another person." The blond rolled his eyes looking at the building that was coming in his view.

"Yeah but... I just thought maybe he thought of me that way too." Zack replied rather lamely examining the back of Cloud's neck, the man still didn't obtain much of a tan even after all the years that passed he remained a bit pale.

"Maybe he does, but if you don't take action after a while people tend to move on with their lives. You can't expect him to wait forever Zack." Cloud said smoothly feeling the boy begin to nibble the back of his shirt out of nervous habit, then as he expected, hot wet tears began to his the back of his neck as Zack began to cry.

When they reached the front door of the home, Kadaj was leaning against the door looking at his feet as he kicked stones. He stopped in his movements to look up and smile at Cloud, "He fell asleep." Kadaj pointed out, that indeed Zack had passed out clutching himself Cloud.

"Well, could you help me put him onto his bed? He cried all the way home." Cloud said as Kadaj opened the door for him and shutting it behind them.

"He cried? What for?" Kadaj asked as they reached the bedroom and he pried the boy from his blond love's back placing him neatly onto his bed.

"Sephiroth, apparently he caught him in his room with another guy. It's eating him up inside, he thinks they slept together." Cloud explained as they exited the room and he shut the door softly.

"I can imagine that would be a horrible thing to experience." Kadaj spoke softly with a slight nod. "Have they talked since then?" he asked looking up at lovely clear blue eyes.

"No, not since then." Cloud said softly before feeling soft hands cup his face, directing his attention toward bright green eyes that watched him worriedly. With a soft smile Cloud leaned forward and captured the lovely lips that so often haunted his dreams.

~***~

**A/N**

Ok so here it goes for the third chapter... hope you enjoy etc. etc. And of course review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Three Months Later**

Cloud sighed, Tifa hadn't left since her arrival in the months before, in fact she had become more persistent in her beliefs that he was brainwashed. As he was trying to push the woman who had annoyed him even in childhood, Kadaj was slowly distancing himself from Cloud also. Which did not bode well with the blonde man who only wished to get closer to his silver haired love.

The door was suddenly slammed open, breaking Cloud from his musings, to reveal an anxious Sephiroth at the door. "Where's Zack?" he asked quickly, Cloud only replied by pointing in the direction of the boys room. "Zackary Fair!" the silver haired man yelled across the house, warning Zack to hide because the silver haired man wasn't taking no for an answer when he was caught.

"School's over already?" Yazoo mused to himself, grabbing a cup and pouring coffee into it before sliding it to Cloud.

"Yeah, and thank you. You're such a good housewife." Cloud said sarcastically getting the tiniest of smiles.

"What's wrong with you? I mean you look worse than you usually do in the mornings." Yazoo said sitting down across from him folding his hands under his chin, to prop his head on.

"Well my stalker has been sharing a house with me for three months, and Ukiyo will not allow me to violently kick her ass out. Which anything less than violent will give the psycho hope. And my most major problem is, I was just beginning to try and start a relationship with Kadaj, and now since she is here he's continually pushing himself away." Cloud said banging his head against the counter, feeling a hand on the top of his head stop his motions.

"Ukiyo doesn't believe in spilling blood at all, you know that. About Kadaj, well maybe he thinks it's what you want. A normal family, a normal life, something you can't exactly have if you're in love with him." He said wit immense insight and a slight smile.

"That's not true, normal is what you feel it is, and I don't feel strange in the slightest when I'm with Kadaj." Cloud protested getting a sly grin in reply.

"What about children?"

"It doesn't matter, we don't have to have any. If he wanted though we could get a surrogate or adopt. Hell we could even have Ukiyo create us a child like she did with Sephiroth and Zack." Cloud said feeling himself heat up at the feeling that the man in front of him had no faith in the feelings he held for Kadaj.

"Well good, cause Kadaj is a breeder anyway, I just wanted to know if it mattered or not is all." Yazoo said standing from his chair and moving toward the refrigerator.

"A breeder?" the blond asked feeling a bit confused at the words.

"Yeah, you know, he can have babies despite being male. See I was reading through the reports I asked Ukiyo to get for me, Hojo apparently did it since stealing people and changing them became troublesome for him. He decided to try out breeding us, Kadaj was the first though since he wasn't sure Kadaj's body could handle Sephiroth essence and if it couldn't he needed some kind of use." Yazoo explained as Cloud raked his fingers through his hair at the thought.

The image of Kadaj with a swollen belly popped in his head, and at first it seemed silly till he continued thinking on it. Kadaj's belly being swollen with Cloud's seed, now that seemed erotic to the blonde man. Without speaking Cloud got up from his seat and rushed to the room where he knew Kadaj would be checking on the egg in their now shared room.

Kadaj squeaked slightly in surprise as he felt a hot mouth latch onto his neck biting and sucking on one spot leaving a hickey on the smooth creamy skin. He couldn't really control him, as his hands traveled up the boy's shirt across a smooth flat stomach, to pert nipples that hardened quickly under his grasp.

"C-Cloud?" Kadaj asked between pants, he felt his whole body light up like it was on fire.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asked feeling the boy squirm under his ministrations, as he flipped Kadaj under him so the the man was on his back staring up at the blonde man of his dreams.

"It's not something you can bring up in general conversation, plus I didn't know how you would feel about it." Kadaj answered honestly feeling that heated gaze on him made the burning feeling worse.

"Well I think we should do it, see if your body really can do it." Cloud said feeling Kadaj shiver under his touch as his other hand traveled downward under the waistband of his pants.

"C-Cloud, but we... I mean we just got together." Kadaj mumbled placing his hands on Cloud's to stop the motions.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years though, and have been going out unofficially for three months now. I think we should try." The blond mumbled feeling the tenseness melt from the pale form that was pressed against his own.

"I'm scared." The green eyed boy mumbled finally, hoping that final excuse was enough this time, it wasn't though, Cloud was very persistent and after a bit more groping and begging Kadaj agreed.

~***~

**Zack's Room**

Sephiroth slammed the door open to the spiky haired boy's room, watching as said boy nearly jumped out of skin in shock, as he looked at the man with wide eyes. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Zack asked standing up hoping to look a little more sure than he was actually feeling at the moment.

"School is over now so I came home to speak with you, you haven't answered my calls or anything!" he yelled stalking toward the boy watching as his resolve faltered as he fell back onto the bed. "I told you the same day you were there that nothing happened. Why wouldn't you let me finish?" Sephiroth asked moving forward still so that he was straddling Zack's hips, the boy was sitting up on his elbows glaring at him.

"I didn't want to hear your excuses or lies, and I don't want to hear them now so get off of me Sephiroth." Zack replied looking away, he was unable to stare at that gorgeous face for too long without melting.

"I didn't do anything though, I didn't get the chance you showed up before hand." Sephiroth said with a sigh raking his hand though his long silver hair, Zack's glare only intensified at the declaration that was placed before him.

"What the hell?! Is that supposed to make things better?! Well sorry I ruin all your fun!" the spiky haired boy yelled before shoving the hovering young man off of him, he didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know though how you felt, you never said anything to me. I was extremely lonely there all by myself, and getting more sexually frustrated than ever. Then, he offered and I couldn't help but accept, Zack I really am sorry if I had known I would've waited till the end of time for you honest." Sephiroth said standing from the bed and moving over to the blue eyed boy before wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Get off..." Zack mumbled weakly, trying to shake the young man off but to no avail, he just felt so drained all of a sudden. A soft kiss was placed on the back of Zack's neck making hot tears finally spill over as his frustrated sadness finally got to him. "I hate you." He whispered falling slowly feeling his silver haired love fall with him, holding him tightly.

"I know, but I still love you so much." The silver haired man replied nuzzling the boys neck and waiting silently for the distressed tears to stop falling, as he comforted the best he could.

~***~

**One Week Later**

Kadaj stepped into the living room where Ukiyo was sitting on the couch conversing with Yazoo, the long haired man was smiling happily at everything she was saying. Since they didn't seem to notice he was there though, Kadaj feigned a loud cough to grab their attentions. "What is it?" Ukiyo asked looking up at him watching as he pulled up his shirt revealing a flat pale stomach.

"What do you see?" he asked coolly not looking at either of them for fear that embarrassment would get the better of him.

"Your stomach Kadaj." Yazoo deadpanned wondering what the hell his little brother was thinking at this moment.

"I didn't mean that!" he yelled back feeling the blush finally creeping onto his face.

"Oh look there's a little spark right there." Ukiyo said pointing under Kadaj's belly button with smile, ignoring both men who had no clue what she was talking about. "Congratulations Kadaj!" she announced happily sitting back watching as Kadaj's green eyes widened considerably, after a moment Yazoo followed suit and did the same as he realized what was going on.

"Your pregnant?!" Yazoo yelled jumping up quickly, getting a shaky nod in reply to his question. "When? Who? How?" he asked quickly, Ukiyo seeing the open space as an invitation spread out across the couch.

"Not too long ago, about a week ago. Cloud, and really do I need to have a sex talk with you Yazoo you're the older brother not me." Kadaj said with a sigh letting his shirt fall back over his stomach, his hand following it as it rested comfortably there.

"God yelling this early in the morning is damned unholy!" Sephiroth mumbled unhappily as he stepped into the room in his rumbled pajamas. "Should have stayed at school." He said looking at Kadaj and Yazoo for a moment. "What's wrong this time?" he asked looking at the two who had seemed a little tense.

"Kadaj is pregnant." Ukiyo said calmly from her spot on the couch knowing the other two wouldn't say a thing to him. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head.

"Can't we have anything be normal around here?" he asked shaking his head again before moving into the kitchen.

"How will I tell Cloud?" Kadaj asked after a moment of silence in the room, and Yazoo shrugged.

"Tell Cloud what?" said man asked as he also had been awoken by the noise and came to see what it was.

"Well, I um... it worked." Kadaj replied rather lamely as he turned his attention toward the floor not seeing as Cloud's face lit up in surprise and happiness.

"Already? How could you tell?" Cloud asked moving toward Kadaj and turning the boy around to he could hold him from behind, immediately the boy melted in his arms.

"Ukiyo told me, I figured she would be more accurate than a pregnancy test." Kadaj replied softly watching as Yazoo moved across the room a bit shell shocked, moving Ukiyo's feet he sat down placing them on his lap when he did.

Cloud's hand traveled over the flat stomach in awe as he could only imagine what it would be like to watch it swell slowly over time. The idea sounded absolutely amazing to the man as he began to mull over the idea of what it would be like to have children run around, what they would like and how would they act.

"Ukiyo may I disturb you?" a smooth voice floated through the room.

"You may." She replied as immediately as the words were said a red head appeared translucent in the middle of the room looking at her with a slight smile.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you all, the energy in the room seemed so light and happy after all, but we sensed were a large group of mako infused SOLDIERS were and I wanted to tell you about it immediately." He said as everyone watched him.

"Where?" she asked sitting up, instantly alert.

"I see the lifestream really is separating from you in that sense that the whole planet is open to you. Anyway they're currently resting in the remains of Nibleheim, for the moment." The red head turned and began eyeing Kadaj slowly before a smile spread across his features slowly. "Congratulations little mother." The man said disappearing as the other began to blush bright red.

Ukiyo disappeared from the room also, moments after the man did, leaving Yazoo to sit by himself looking at the happy couple in the middle of the room. Sephiroth had re-entered the room and was sitting next to him with a cup of coffee. "Disgusting isn't it? GO TO YOUR ROOM! DO NOT GROPE EACH OTHER IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Sephiroth yelled hearing laughter from the two before they took his advice and left the room. Yazoo laughed also looking at the man beside him, he was nothing like the one he remembered. The one that was so cold, and still so lost in the world, a child looking for a mother to love it. No, he was happy, he had love from almost everyone around him, he knew his place in the world was here with his family.

"You're doing it again." Sephiroth commented noticing the man was staring at him, as he drank his coffee slowly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I can't help it at times. To think things have changed in such a way." He replied with a small sigh, before feeling an arm wrap around him pulling him close. Yazoo closed his eyes against the warmth, a smile graced his features at the comforting feeling.

"You're so much smaller than me, even though you're older." The younger man noted to himself as he looked at Yazoo's smaller frame.

"It was inevitable." He replied curtly with a shrug.

"Ah, of course."

~***~

**Five Months Later**

The wind blew through Sephiroth's hair as he scanned the surrounding area, it was a nice little field, filled with flowers trees and grass. A place with no people except for themselves, it was the perfect place for their odd little family to spend the day together and away from their home. Somewhere during the months Loz had taken to consoling Tifa a bit, helping the woman release her suspicions a bit, along with her childhood crush.

Which was a good thing since Kadaj was around five months pregnant, his belly stuck out quite a bit as Cloud rubbed slow soothing circles on it. Hormones had not done a pleasant job with the silver haired man though as he was extremely moody, it was like the mako had been put back in his system.

Yazoo and Ukiyo sat next to one another as they always did and spoke amongst themselves about all sorts of things, that no one was allowed to hear. Sephiroth moved gracefully toward his own soon to be lover and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind him, delighting in the sounds and sexy little mewls of pleasure.

"Not in public you two!" Tifa yelled from her spot next to Loz as the two began to make out in the middle of the grass. Sephiroth heard Loz laugh as he flicked off the woman, soon after though the short haired male was hit in the head for laughing making the ever sensitive Loz eyes water with tears.

"I'm hungry." Kadaj complained earning a chuckle from his lover. "It's not funny I don't think I'm feeding just me and one baby. I think I may have a miniature army in here." Kadaj pouted cutely placing his hands over his swollen belly. "Ukiyo are you sure there's only one?" he asked looking at the woman with distress showing clearly on his features.

"I never said how many there were, just that you were pregnant."Ukiyo stated with a soft smile.

"W-What?! How many are there Ukiyo?! Ukiyo?! Yazoo tell her to tell me, please. I must know." Kadaj said rather excitedly only staying in his place because Cloud was holding him there.

Yazoo shook his head with a smile also, "I am sorry, but I think it should be a surprise for you. Plus I believe not knowing will make it that much more special for you little brother." Yazoo said soothingly as he moved forward and gently stroked Kadaj's face knowing how it soothed the younger man.

"Mm, I agree. It should be a surprise." Cloud mumbled feeling his lover 'hmph' unhappily.

"I wish I could have a baby." Zack said softly with a slight pout, feeling a kiss being lightly placed on the back of his neck.

"You're moody enough without the hormones love." Sephiroth replied earning himself a heated glare from the silver haired man sitting on the ground.

"I AM NOT MOODY!" he yelled growling under his breath, feeling ready to rip the younger man limb from limb for saying such things.

"Yeah what do you call that?! You were content a second ago!" Sephiroth countered, watching Kadaj puff up slightly in anger, causing Zack to giggle from the sidelines. Moving from Sephiroth's arms, Zack sat next to Kadaj and placed his head on the slightly swollen belly with a smile.

"I want a baby." Zack said again softly somehow calming the hormonal man as he looked down and smiled at the spiky haired boy petting his hair.

"Look see the hormones acting up again!" Sephiroth yelled sitting down away from hitting range.

Choosing to ignore him Kadaj closed his eyes and continued petting Zack's hair as he leaned back against Cloud for the comfort he needed so often lately. "You're still really young so don't worry about it, I'm sure Ukiyo will be able to help you when you're older with that since boys aren't really supposed to have babies."

"Really, must you offer up Ukiyo's services like they were your own?" Yazoo asked rolling his eyes, before feeling Ukiyo grab a handful of his hair and gently tug him down to lay on her chest.

"I don't mind so much." Ukiyo soothed feeling the long haired man relax against her with a sigh.

"You all are just weird if you ask me, boys shouldn't have children." Loz complained from where he sat behind Tifa.

"What would you suggest they do for children then? They're gay." Yazoo protested, "Would you rather Tifa stay knocked up as their surrogate, Ukiyo can't have children after all. Her body won't allow it." Loz scowled in distaste of the thought.

"Fine, fine be strange." Loz said looking away.

"Oh brother, we were never normal to begin with." Yazoo said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around Ukiyo's midsection.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright there was a lot of skipping around in the chapter, and I apologize for that my lovely readers. Hope you all have fun with school cause I know I hated it more than life, and also I know what you mean Shinobi-kun I hate the OC pairings too I just thought it would fit though. Review and I hope you like the new chappie.


	6. Chapter 5

Kadaj lay on his side with his arm slung over his steadily growing belly, he was seven, almost eight months pregnant and he was miserable in his skin. He couldn't move as quickly since he was carrying around a huge weight, his whole body ached all the time and he was hungry almost as constantly. In fact at this moment he couldn't even think of a reason why he had thought this would be a good idea in the first place, no wonder women complained so damn much.

"Kadaj, there you are. Everyone's looking for you." Yazoo said softly from behind him, kneeling behind his baby brother with a smile.

"I know. That's why I'm hiding I'm tired of everyone being around me, I just want some quiet and alone time." Kadaj snapped, instantly regretting doing so.

"I see, you know everyone's just worried about you though. We all want you to be safe, along with the babies." Yazoo replied reaching out and brushing silver locks from his brother's smooth face.

"What trouble could I possibly get in? I can hardly move myself, I doubt someone else could." The younger man replied hearing a sigh from his older brother as he moved to lay in front of him, a small smile was on his face.

"Stop that, you're still beautiful Kadaj. I don't think anything could really make you look any less than what you are." Yazoo reprimanded knowing full well what his brother's thoughts were, as he placed a hand on the swollen belly rubbing it gently, his other hand was being used to prop up his head.

"I'm horrible to look at now, you have no clue what I look like naked. How could Cloud possibly want me, like _this!_" Kadaj said mournfully watching the smile widen on Yazoo's face which made a spark of anger hit him. "This is not funny Yazoo, I am serious and you're not helping!" Kadaj yelled turning from his brother angry as he felt hot tears run down his face for the millionth time that day.

Yazoo wrapped his arms around the baby soothingly laying his head on the young man's shoulder. "Calm down, I'm sorry I was just thinking though that this is the same thing that every pregnant _woman _goes through. The whole thinking they're disgusting thing, your beautiful Kadaj even more so since you're pregnant it gives you this whole ethereal glow about you now." Yazoo said comfortingly rubbing the swollen belly again, this time he reached beneath the shirt to feel smooth skin as he did so.

"Really? What about Cloud though he hasn't done anything but kiss me lately. I need _something _or I think I'm going to die." Kadaj said softly feeling the face that was pressed against his neck form a smile.

"I think he's just scared of hurting the baby, also a normal relationship issue during pregnancy. Just tell him next time he tries to stupidly avoid doing something that you wanted to sooth the baby." Yazoo said laughing softly as he knew his brother's face probably held pure confusion at this. "Since orgasming generally calms the mother immensely in turn the baby feels the calm too, and so it's soothing to them."

"Oh." The pregnant man replied in lack of words feeling his face heat up at the thought, as he looked at the hands splayed across his belly.

~***~

Vincent groaned softly holding his head as he sat up from his 'deep sleep', which he had just so happened to fall into after the last fight with the Remnants and Sephiroth. He was beginning to feel like the vampire everyone claimed him to be with these hibernation periods that he went through. Moving to stand on wobbly legs he moved through the basement of Seventh Heaven and up the stares to ask how much time had past since he fell asleep.

No one was there though when he entered as he looked around slowly, with this thick layer of dust on everything he was pretty sure they had been gone for quite awhile. The brief thought hit Vincent that perhaps he had slept everyone else's lives away. Smoothly he moved through the bar and out the front door to see not much had changed except all the debris from the fight were gone.

Things that had been destroyed were rebuilt now, so he knew that he must not have been asleep too long since they still didn't look bad of shape. Ukiyo appeared in front him instantaneously startling him a bit as he reached for his gun to shoot. She held up her hand smoothly to stop him and grinned. "Well, you're finally awake, everyone's been waiting for you you know." She said earning an odd look from the man.

"Everyone? Who are you?" he asked putting his gun back in its holster.

"Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, and the Remnants." She replied coolly holding out her hand with a smile. "I am the consciousness of the lifestream, sent to rid the world of all the mako that poisons it."

A gold clawed hand went up to his heart in thought, his own body was filled with mako and it also fueled his life. _Is she hear to end me, rid the mako from my body? _Vincent thought to himself questioningly looking at the woman standing in front of him, something about her whole form and self was unreal. Which made it more believable for him that she just might be a creation made directly from the lifestream.

"Don't worry about the mako in your system, as long as it lays dormant in your system as it does now I won't have to remove it. I don't like wasting energy on things that aren't needed." She said with a small smile leaning forward slightly with her hands behind her back. "So are you ready Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent thought on it for a moment, those names she just mentioned, his friends were there but so were his enemies. "Sephiroth is dead, how is waiting for me also?" he asked, the thought crossed his mind that just maybe she was going send him to his death if he accepted.

"He isn't any longer, it wasn't his time to die when he left. Therefore the lifestream couldn't accept such a large amount of energy at the time. So I fixed the problem, I removed him and placed him back on this planet." She explained watching his eyes widen ever so slightly at the thought of a killer being set loose back on the planet after all he had done.

"Why? Why would you do that, we all worked so hard to get rid of him." Vincent replied harshly narrowing his eyes at her.

"I just told you why dear Vincent, but you fret for no reason. His body may have been stained with blood, but a soul can never be stained by just one life. He is not the same Sephiroth you remember, your child's thoughts are no longer the ones of a twisted man." Ukiyo urged watching his face twitch slightly and his eyes dart in all directions as he tried to digest all of the information he had been given.

"What if I refuse to come along with you?" the long haired man asked suddenly looking at her warily in her little argument he had felt her power spike terribly so, probably in irritation. Nonetheless though she was powerful and he was afraid that he may not be able to resist if he was forced to go.

"I will just have to drag your scrawny ass back with me. You at least have to meet him, to see Cloud and Tifa and ease their worries. Then you can tell your son you want nothing to do with him; once again; merely because of a life that he couldn't control." Ukiyo said rather coldly feeling the vehemence of a mother protecting her young rise up in her.

"Fine." Vincent said holding out his hand to her this time, he didn't know what hit him as she laid her hand on his, their surroundings instantly changing. Looking around he took in the sight of the bright place he was brought to, the place just screamed of the pure life it was filled with as he moved toward the large house that was in the middle of a grassy nowhere.

Cloud's bike was parked off to the side of the door leading into the house, along with three other bikes that he remembered all too clearly as belonging to the silver haired men they had fought. Entering the home with caution, Vincent looked around he place that held an equal happiness that the outside also held. He found it hard to believe that oh so angsty Cloud would be living here.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked from his side, he was standing in the doorway of the living room and was staring at the man with wide eyes. For Vincent to say that the blonde had changed would be an understatement of a lifetime, since his eyes no longer carried that haunted look he remembered, and he wasn't on that constant edge.

Cloud's eyes seemed to hold this sort of contentment, and he had this relaxed air about him. _How long have I been gone? _Vincent thought to himself as he watched a smile spread across the lovely blue eyed features.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" Cloud asked breaking the other man from his thoughts as he moved forward to stand in front of him, he was still shorter by comparison but it didn't really matter.

"Your friend drug me here after I awoke, she said I had to make sure that you and Tifa knew I was fine. And then I had to go and meet Sephiroth." he replied not finishing her words, wondering now if it was really true that the silver haired man he had once known was different also.

"I see, well Tifa is out with Loz shopping again, and Sephiroth ran off somewhere with Zack so they can both grope each other or something." Cloud said as if it were nothing to be consorting with their old enemies. "A lot has change Vince, after all, I'm going to be a father soon." The blond spoke softly making the taller man strain his hearing a bit to hear the words.

"A father? Who's the mother?" he asked looking at the blond in surprise as a silver haired man entered the room laughing with his arm around a spiky haired boy. Both stopped at the sight of their new guest, their happiness fading also.

"Another one? Who'd Ukiyo bring home this time, she does know people aren't pets who can just be adopted at random right?" Zack asked Cloud jokingly with a bright smile as he eyed up Vincent. "Although if she keeps bringing home hotties like that I don't think I mind so much." He continued moving forward slightly only to feel a tug on his hair from his boyfriend. "Ow Seph don't do that it hurts!" the boy cried out rubbing the back of his head earning a soft smile from the man.

"Well, than stop openly flirting in front of me, what do you think, that you can openly flirt and I can't?" Sephiroth asked getting a pout from his younger boyfriend, not recognizing the stare he was getting from Vincent.

"Uh, this is Vincent." Cloud offered watching as it registered to Sephiroth.

"Vincent? Vincent Valentine?" Sephiroth asked feeling equally in awe as the man before him did.

"Yes." Came the curt reply with a nod.

"CLOUD, ZACK THE CHOCOBOS ARE HATCHING HURRY!!" Kadaj yelled from up the stairs, Cloud immediately rushed up to see the new babies. Zack lingered for a moment looking back and forth between his boyfriend and Vincent before heading off behind his blonde guardian.

"So... you must have just woken up, mother told me you were in a type of hibernation and that's why we never met." Sephiroth said after a moment of hesitation and uncomfortable silence.

"I did, you seem different." Vincent replied still not believing the sight of the nervous man before him.

"Different? How?" Sephiroth asked while looking at the floor, he couldn't take staring at those cold red eyes.

"I'm not quite sure." The dark haired man replied, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation it had been so long since he had to show his emotions.

"I should go help them with the chocobos it was nice to meet you though." Sephiroth said nervously before rushing up the stairs. Vincent stared at after him for a moment getting the strange feeling in his stomach that perhaps he shouldn't have let the old memories that he had get to him so much.

"You shouldn't look so mournful you know, it's your fault he ran off." Yazoo said with his arms crossed over his stomach looking Vincent up and down, the man hadn't aged at all the same as the rest of them. He was as unnatural as the rest of them were. A gun instantly went up at the sight of Yazoo, who just held up his hands and smiled. "Calm down I'm unarmed. See?" he asked doing a twirl in the middle of the floor earning himself an odd look.

Slowly Vincent lowered his gun, this place was so strange to him, all his enemies were allies... or more insane than before. "What's going on here?" Vincent asked, the edge was clear in his voice.

"Nothing, we're merely happy. The mako clouds your thoughts, and gives you unnecessary anger. Now that it's gone from our systems though, we're free from Hojo and his experiment and free from the lives of fighters... murderers. We're no longer bound unnaturally to Genova." he spoke softly in explanation as Vincent continued to mull over all the new concepts and things that were being thrown at him.

"I can't..." Vincent whispered harshly as he placed a hand on his head shaking it a bit before he fell to his head in the numbness of it all. "I can't... I can't..." he kept mumbling the mantra over and over, he didn't realize it as Yazoo moved to kneel in front of him and ran his hands through the dark hair.

"Let's take you to a room to rest for a bit and think ok? No distractions, no issues for a bit." Yazoo said earning a numb nod as the man stood and followed him, not even seeing his surroundings as he was pushed gently to sit on a bed. "Rest up Vincent." With that Yazoo shut the door behind him leaving the man to his thoughts.

~***~

**Three Weeks Later**

Zack sat happily on the couch nuzzling the tiny chocobo in his arms, they were so soft when they were tiny since their feathers weren't fully matured at all. It was like having a ball of fluff in his arms, a tiny ball of flaming red fluff. Zack laughed a bit as it began to nibble on his shirt, the chocobo was always hungry. "Youji you just ate, I'm not feeding you again." Zack cooed softly hearing a chirp in reply.

"You're still messing with that bird?" Sephiroth asked rubbing his eyes as he sat next to the boy and laying his head on Zack's shoulder sleepily.

"He's a baby I can't just leave him like a full grown chocobo." Zack reprimanded glaring at the silver haired man that was leaning on his shoulder. "Go back to bed if you're tired!" Zack complained, Sephiroth only cuddled closer to him though.

"I can't sleep, you took most of my warmth with you." The silver haired man pouted pitifully, hearing a sigh from his reluctant boyfriend.

"Fine fine, sit up for a moment." Zack replied as Sephiroth sat up he moved so one legs was lain out across the other on the floor, while his boyfriend was pleasantly laying with his head against Zack's chest. The chocobo was now in Sephiroth's arms as the man slowly began falling back to sleep. "Pitiful." The spiky haired boy said to himself with a smile as he ran his hands through the long silver locks.

Cloud stepped into the room moments later looking around a bit confused not noticing the questioning blue eyes that were watching him intently. Finally realizing that Zack was watching he smiled weakly at the boy, "Have you seen Vincent or Kadaj?" he asked softly the weariness in his voice.

"No, I haven't why?" Zack replied, his hand was moving lazily over Sephiroth.

"Kadaj's hormones were acting up so he got mad, yelled, and ran away. And I was originally just looking for Vincent in the first place I wanted to talk to him about something." Cloud replied releasing a deep seeded sigh as he slumped down on the floor.

"Oh yeah Yazoo was telling me about something Kadaj was saying to him. He feels undesirable to you since your always being so careful with him because of the babies and it's making you less intimate." Zack explained watching Cloud cradle his head in his hands. "We've all sort have seen it, just Yazoo and Kadaj were the ones who were able to put it into proper words." Zack said his heart going out to the older man who looked completely lost and a bit stricken.

"I didn't want to do anything wrong, I just... ah shit I messed up again." Cloud groaned wrapping his arms around his head.

"Yeah well you shouldn't worry so much about Vincent right now then, and get to finding your emotional lover and reassure him of his sexiness." Zack said with a smirk as Cloud nodded and jumped, heading off in a dead sprint. Vincent was hiding in the shadows of the other room watching them speak, he felt so out of place here, Sephiroth's peaceful face as he slept he was afraid would never leave his mind.

Since even though they hadn't even spoke yet since Vincent had arrived, the dark haired man had watched carefully everyone's interactions. Sephiroth's especially since he was the son he had never got to have in the first place, the young man that he was now was nothing like he remembered. "Come out from over there, Ukiyo told me like last week that you were watching Sephiroth like a hawk." Zack said suddenly as he watched the ceiling.

Slowly Vincent removed himself from the shadows and stood nervously in the middle of the living room, although the nervousness never showed on his face. "How did she know?" he asked suddenly, his attention flitting every so often to the sleeping silver haired man.

"She has like constant surveillance on this place when she's home. Why do you stay in the background when you long to join us?" Zack asked smoothly as the sleeping chocobo began to run and chirp in its sleep, like a puppy.

"I simply don't know how to approach." Vincent replied finding it odd that his mouth betrayed him in such a way.

"Everyone wants to speak with you though, especially your son, he has for a really long time." Zack said his voice reaching a soft tenor that sounded soothing to the vampire. Cloud took this moment to rush back into the room covered with sweat and looking frantic.

"I can't find Kadaj! Ukiyo said he was moved to a 'dead zone', she thought he just drove away on his bike but the bike is still here." Cloud fell to his knees with his head bowed tears falling to the floor as he did, "Oh Gaia I can't loose him." He mumbled softly, getting a shocked look from Vincent at his breakdown.

"You're coming with me Vincent, we have to find him. You're the only one left who can fight since the mako is still in your system allowing you to heal." Ukiyo said from behind them calmly her arms were folded over her chest. Yazoo and Loz were standing next to her the same frantic look on their faces that Cloud had a moment ago.

"You're not leaving without us!" Loz seethed attaching his 'Dual Hound' to his arm, Yazoo already had his 'Velvet Nightmare' attached to his hip.

"We were bred to fight, and our brother is at stake you cannot leave us behind Ukiyo. These men whoever they are we will be more than able to defend ourselves against. You happened to be a special case with us because you could stop us with a thought." Yazoo said also itching to race off and save his baby brother before he would make the men who stole him away suffer like they'd never suffered before.

"I am coming also." Cloud said his face still streaked with tear stains, but the anger and hatred still shown through like never before. Ukiyo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with a shake of her head.

"There is going to be a huge mess when you all are done." She mumbled looking up at Vincent who seemed to dawn on some kind of realization. "It's called a family Vincent dear so don't stare so damn hard." She announced breaking the man from his trance. "Are you coming along to help us or not?" she asked getting a shaky nod in reply as he cast a glance back at the scared Zack, and Sephiroth who slept like the dead. Tifa stepped up behind Loz and wrapped her arms around him in a sign that she wasn't leaving his side.

Cloud dashed up the stairs quickly and grabbed his Buster Sword; the weapon he never thought he would use again; and brought it down the steps looking ready to kill. "You and Sephiroth stay here, don't even dare think of leaving the house." Cloud said looking back at Zack getting a quick nod in reply before the whole room was illuminated by blue light, and then everyone but Zack, Sephiroth and the chocobos of the house were gone.

~***~

Kadaj struggled as he was placed on a cool metal table with a whole in the middle, his feral screams were heard by everyone in the building. "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES!" he yelled as he continued to struggle as best as he could in his pregnant condition, and against is supercharged captors, Kadaj knew that no human should be this strong.

"Calm down damn you!" another man hissed before a doctor came before them with a rather large needle, pressing the air from the glass tube he pressed the sharp edge into the silvered haired man's skin injecting the liquid into him. Almost immediately he felt a sharp pain to his stomach, which made tears spring to Kadaj's eyes.

"What did you... do to me?" he asked between pants as moments later another wave of pain hit his abdomen.

"Aw, dear boy I merely induced labor. A concoction made by Hojo that's works so much better than any that is known officially in medicine." The doctor explained coolly watching as Kadaj calmed for a few moments of terror.

"No... you couldn't, it's too early! It's far too early!" he yelled tears falling down his face, this man was putting his baby in danger and he could do nothing about it.

A shrug came from the doctor which only served to infuriate Kadaj that much more. "It's a little too late to deal with that information now, it's not like we really wanted _those _children anyway. We we're planning on pairing you with a better mate." He said coldly placing a hand on Kadaj's face so he could twist it see angry green cat eyes, which was promptly followed by the man's hand being bitten. "You little bitch!" the doctor hissed cradling his bleeding hand to his chest.

"You will not touch my babies!" Kadaj yelled in return before one of the men took the momentary yelling as a sign to gag the man on the table.

The doctor began to laugh at Kadaj as he began to struggle once again on the table. "Hold still, I wouldn't want to miss your spine with this and kill both you and your little ones." He said coolly pulling out another syringe from his belt, watching as Kadaj thought over for a moment wide eyed before laying still. "Remove his shirt we can't have it in the way." The doctor ordered and immediately the shirt was in shreds on the floor. Slowly the doctor positioned himself under the table poking Kadaj deep into his spine and injecting the fluid in.

"Pain medicine." The man said in explanation at the look he got from the steadily numbing Kadaj. "I would normally not even have dealt with such things but seeing as how we're going to have to cut the children out, I wouldn't want the pain putting you and the children into shock. They aren't completely useless after all." He said with a smile as Kadaj was strapped firmly to the table, a cloth was placed above his stomach to keep him from seeing what was going on.

Kadaj lie staring blankly at the metal wall, whimpering in the knowledge that unless someone came to rescue him soon his babies we're going to be taken away from him. And if his saviors were to come too soon then the children would surely die. The image of one tiny baby boy caught the corner of Kadaj's blurry vision, making the man tremble lightly as the baby was passed from nurse to sadistic nurse. He wasn't making much noise for a child which he was sure children were supposed to make lot's of.

Moment's later another little boy was passed around making the tears fall ever harder, he needed Cloud now more than he had ever thought he would ever need the man in his whole life. The curtain was removed to reveal the bloody doctor, Kadaj's stomach was sewn back together neatly; surprisingly enough; and the man was grinning from ear to ear. "Well well they seem to be healthy after all, and in two weeks I can have you mating again." The man said cruelly earning a glare from the silver haired man who was still strapped to the table.

The gag was finally removed cautiously from Kadaj's mouth, which was followed by a deep feeling of regret for the men who had to listen to him yell again. "ARRRGGHHH! GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHILDREN BACK!" he yelled as loud as his voice could handle, as he began to pull at the restraints harshly. "I AM GOING TO GUT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES AND THEN FEED YOU YOUR ENTRAILS IF YOU DO NOT RELEASE ME!" he continued in a fit of rage but getting no where since he was still being bound by the strong metal cuffs.

The men seemed un-effected by his rant though as they all held grins on their faces, that was until the first bullet went into one of the mens' skull. Quickly and efficiently after that the men were taken out with lightening fast speed, Cloud's image was the first to catch Kadaj's attention as he was picking the keys off a dead guy's body and unlocking the shackles.

With teary eyes the silver haired man sat up and wrapped his arms as tight as he could around his blonde lover. "They took the babies, we had twins Cloud and they took them from us." He said between choked sobs feeling a hand rub small soothing circles on his back.

"Don't worry right now, we will get them back. I promise you." Cloud said in a hushed mumble feeling hot tears soak his shirt.

~***~

**A/N**

Alright so this is my fifth chapter I hope you all enjoy and I hope this didnt seem too choppy. Well review and until next time!! REVIEW DAMN YOU!!


	7. Chapter 6 Lemon

Kadaj lay numbly on the bed he shared with Cloud, it had hit him that a couple of years ago he would've just given their children away mindlessly without a fight. _What kind of horrible person would I have had to be to give them away though. _He thought to himself weakly Cloud was downstairs at that very moment making him something to eat. Kadaj couldn't help but think he didn't deserve to eat, he had pretty much just let a bunch of psychotic brutes take his lovely twins.

_And they were so tiny too, and very so fragile my poor babies. _Kadaj thought through a choked sob, his arms instinctively went around his sewn up stomach. At the moment the silver haired man just wished that the planet would just swallow him whole already. The sound of clinking dishes caught his attention, cuing Cloud to enter the room with a tray that held various foods, and something to drink.

Kadaj not having enough time to wipe off his face look up at his lover sadly, being used to this constant depression that Kadaj was setting into, Cloud sat down the tray and moved close embracing the smaller man. "Stop that, it wasn't your fault you did what was best. They're still alive and we will find them, Ukiyo and Vincent haven't stopped searching the dead zones. If they had even tried running from where they were now she would have gotten them immediately, and you know they're running out of places to look already. They'll be home soon I promise."

Kadaj said nothing as he lay trembling in Cloud's arm, words were not enough and both of them knew it. The stress would only melt away when their children were home and safe where they needed to be. "Come now, eat something. I don't want you too weak to hold your own babies." Cloud said leaning over the bed and picking up a tiny bowl of soup, watching as Kadaj turned his head away in rejection of the meal.

"Come love, you're going to make me cry soon too if you don't." Cloud said the fact that his own will was slowly breaking down was showing through in his voice. Green eyes met blue eyes as they both searched each other for something. Slowly Kadaj tugged from from the other man's hands and began to eat numbly.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." Cloud said smoothly placing his hand on the small of his love's back. Ukiyo chose that moment to appear in the room, she was looking slightly out of a breath, her pupils were dilated also.

"Has Vincent came back? I lost him a little bit ago when he went off wandering." She said getting an odd look from Cloud while receiving no notice from Kadaj who was slowly eating.

"No, he was with you... or so we thought--" Cloud trailed off as the woman looked up in shock and suddenly disappeared again from the room as if she wasn't even here. The blonde looked over at Kadaj sadly, the boy was so lost in himself and his thoughts that hardly anything was getting through to him. Even now the older man couldn't tell if his younger lover had realized that Ukiyo had been there.

Moments later the woman reappeared, a tiny bundled blanket in her arms, another in Vincent's who collapsed once they appeared. He was bleeding terribly but it didn't seem to matter as he was smiling weakly at what he was holding. Before Kadaj could over react, Cloud took the bowl from his hands and swiftly placed a hand over the smooth lips.

"Ah, they're sleeping so please keep quiet. I don't know how though that they slept through all the gunfire." Ukiyo said, looking tired despite being full of life energy, which showed how much strain she had went through to find the twins. Kadaj's eyes went wide with wonder as he tried with all his will power not to scream.

After he was sure his love wasn't so hysterical, Cloud let his hand drop from the silver haired man's mouth so he could move to where Ukiyo was standing to unfold the blanket that was protectively wrapped around a chubby pale body. The face was perfectly and smoothly rounded, leaving the baby to no resemblance of either parent, other than the downy soft black fuzz that was his hair.

Kadaj let out a choked laugh as he pet the soft hair of the baby, "Vincent's hair color who would've figured the genes would still effect them." He said softly taking the child into his arms and cradling him close. Cloud stepped over to Vincent and took the bundle from the man's thin arms. This one held the fluffy looking blonde hair that Cloud held which made the man smile ever so slightly.

"They're home Cloud, they're really home." Kadaj mumbled letting hot tears fall down his face in happiness.

"I know my love, I know." He replied laying his head on Kadaj's shoulder and smiling.

~***~

**Four Months Later**

Kadaj sighed happily as he leaned on the counter waiting for the bottles to heat on the stove, he had adapted his look to one that was child friendly. The strands that would normally hang in his face were all pulled back, with pins and clips making his hair stick back in all directions on the sides.

His clothes now consisted of mostly loose pajamas, so that if the babies decided it would be fun to make a mess of their 'mommy'; he could then change quickly. The sound of the buzzer dinging to the side of him broke him from his musings as he quickly turned off the stove and removed the bottles from the boiling water

After capping the bottles he tested the heat of the liquid on his wrist as he moved into the living room. Ukiyo and Yazoo were sitting to the side coddling the baby with the black hair and bright blue eyes; they opted to name him Angeal after they found out that was the soul that the baby contained.

Sephiroth and Zack sat closely with the little blonde baby in their arms, cat eyes were scanning the whole room; his name was Shiro. With a small shake of his head Kadaj handed a bottle to each 'group'. The overly tired mother then moved over to the couch and lay down sleepily on it watching his babies eat happily.

"I could've easily taken on a whole battalion of fist class SOLDIERS without even breaking a sweat, yet just two little monsters have put me in constant exhaustion." Kadaj mumbled hearing a slight laugh from his older brother.

"Kadaj you look so cute with your hair all pinned up like that, maybe you should try it sometime Yazoo." Ukiyo commented earning a soft smile from both men.

"Yes love." Yazoo replied looking down at the baby he was feeding.

"So when are you gonna start being the surrogate for me and Seph's kids?" Zack asked happily a bright smile on his face.

"When your old enough to take care of children, and after that when I damn well feel like lugging around extra weight again." Kadaj replied feeling a soft blanket being placed over his already too heavy limbs. When he opened his eyes lazily to see who it was, he smiled warmly at the sight of his blonde lover.

Placing a light kiss on the silver haired man's temple, Cloud ruffled the pinned back locks a bit. "Home love, I'm going to take a quick shower so I don't smell so bad ok?" Kadaj nodded, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Some odd, and untraceable amount of time later Cloud had come back down the steps dripping a bit from the shower.

With a soft smile Cloud leaned forward and shook his sleeping lover slightly, everyone had went out to play with the children to keep from waking the sleepy mother. Kadaj woke slowly and looked past Cloud, at the sight of the room's lack of small babies he began to feel slightly panicked. A hand lightly lifted his face to look into cool blue eyes, "Calm yourself love, they're just outside playing." Cloud comforted watching as the silver haired man relaxed slowly back into the couch.

"I'm so tired Cloud, who knew this would be so hard. How do you stay up all night and still get work done?" Kadaj asked looking at his blue eyed loved in exhaustion.

"I don't know but it gets easier, it really does. Plus we can sleep in today Ukiyo and the others decided to give us a bit of a 'vacation' so to speak." The blonde said with a bright smile as he watched Kadaj sit up quickly, recognition in his eyes as he rushed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kadaj removed the pins from his hair and dropped them to the floor before falling onto his bed, reveling in the feel of his warm bed and the sound of silence that he hadn't had in a long time. Cloud smiled and followed suit as he curled up with his arms around Kadaj tightly both of them falling quickly to sleep.

Yazoo smiled happily as he held Angeal's small chubby hands in his own to help the infant try and walk on his own, little legs wobbled slight despite the help that was being received and the baby seemed to be concentrating hard on his feet. It was nothing short of adorable to Yazoo, who continued to smile as he let the baby fall to his diapered butt onto the ground.

"You seem like you'd be more motherly than me." Ukiyo commented kissing the side of Yazoo's neck as he handed a small soft stuffed puppy to the baby to play with.

"Mm, maybe." He hummed contently looking over to see Shiro launching himself from his sitting position and toward a fluffy chocobo that was in front of him. "This is as close as I'm getting to kids of my own though, not that I'm complaining though. I'm very happy this way." Yazoo replied leaning back against the woman who so happily held him close.

"Well, actually, maybe we could. It would be done like, Sephiroth and Zack, only a lot easier since it will be a baby," she said as Yazoo leaned forward after seeing Angeal begin to yawn, he lifted the small baby into his arms and held him close staring at the tiny baby for a moment.

"I think that might be... nice." He said after a moment looking over at Ukiyo who smiled back at him. Loz stepped into view with a look of distaste, he had parked his bike back at the house, his arms were filled with all sorts of colorful toys.

"Planning on making weird babies to wander around the house?" Loz asked, setting the toys down and handing different colored blocks to Shiro and Angeal who cooed happily hitting the ground with them.

"Your birth wasn't exactly the most normal occurrence on the planet Loz, and yes we were thinking about having a child of our own. Don't you want one with Tifa? I know you do, and since we can't have one by normal means we'll have to make another _weird _baby to run around the house." Yazoo hissed glaring at his younger brother who sighed shaking his head.

"Y'know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Yazoo." he mumbled tears welling up in his eyes as he did.

"I know but you should consider thinking before you speak Loz." Yazoo mumbled looking down with a soft smile at Angeal who was trying to stuff a bright red block into his mouth, but wasn't succeeding to do more than gum the corner of it.

"They really are cute though." Loz commented reaching out and touching the babies soft head.

"Well good then 'cause Angeal's, Uncle Loz can take over from here." Yazoo announced happily with a smile before rushing off laughing, leaving his brother to stare wide eyes and with his mouth hung open at him. Ukiyo shook her head a bit before standing and following slowly.

Zack stood nervously in the kitchen fidgeting with his shirt idly as he thought of a probable reason for him to be able to go back with Sephiroth to school, one that Cloud would find acceptable. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked his voice thick from sleep, his hair was messier then usual and so were his clothes as he made his way slowly into the kitchen.

"I uh... was trying to think of a way to ask you something important." Zack blurted hearing a noncommittal grunt in reply from the blonde man.

"Ask away." He said flipping the switch to the coffee pot so that it would heat, before leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Me and Sephiroth were thinking that maybe I could go with him when he goes back to school. I mean I wouldn't distract him from his studies and I could even start some of my own if there's anything open, and I could work for the money to help pay for the classes and his apartment. Please Cloud don't make me stay here and wait all alone again." Zack said in a rush of words watching as Cloud shook his head and laughed.

"Geez, slow down next time you do need to breathe." Cloud said pulling the coffee pot from the heating pad it was on and pouring a cup and leaving the kitchen to sit in the living room. Zack followed quickly behind his blonde guardian worriedly watching his movements to see if their was a sign of rejection or acceptance, but got nothing.

"So can I or not?" Zack asked chewing worriedly on his bottom lip.

"No." Cloud replied sitting back heavily onto the couch and drinking his coffee slowly.

"What?! Why not?!" he yelled looking at Cloud in exasperation.

"It's not safe and you're too young."

"I'm seventeen! Let me go, come on, please Cloud!" by this point the boy was on his knees in front of the blonde looking all too cute in his pleading.

"I said no, my word is final Zack." Cloud replied watching as the boy glared at him with watery blue eyes before turning to rush out of the room.

"You're being too strict love." Kadaj commented as he entered the room sitting next to the blonde and placing his head on one strong shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to him if he goes to school with Sephiroth. Seph wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on Zack and you know it." Kadaj spoke softly feeling his lover tense at the conversation.

"I know but, Sephiroth also doesn't have that same strength that he had before--" Cloud began to protest before feeling a slender finger being placed over his lips to silence him quickly enough.

"I know that but he isn't completely weak either, he can protect him despite what you may think. And he needs to get away from this place and find himself, he can't do that with you constantly hovering." Kadaj reprimanded taking the coffee cup from Cloud's hands and placing it on the side table before crawling into the older man's lap and straddling his hips.

Cloud looked away as he knew 'persuading' was about to ensue, since his wicked lover always had a reserve of plots in his head in order to get his way. "Now, I can get you to agree one of two ways, I can be oh so nice, or I can be unbelievably horrible." Kadaj said with a snicker, watching a grin curve onto Cloud's features as he thought the options over.

"Well, you do know how much I love when you get horrible and spank me for being bad." Cloud laughed watching Kadaj's face light up a bright red at the game he initiated. "I think we should take this discussion back to our bedroom love." The blonde said with a smirk casting a seductive glance over his shoulder before bolting for the bedroom, Kadaj was hot on his heals.

~***~

**Lemon (Don't Like Don't Read)**

Kadaj laughed as he bounced lightly onto the bed, Cloud was right behind him gliding smoothly onto the bed covering Kadaj's smaller frame with his own. The tiny distance placed between them by Cloud's arms on both sides of Kadaj's head holding him up was sealed with a kiss. Which was slowly heated from chaste to passionate and needy in moments.

The silver haired man arched his body off of the bed a bit to feel the sweet and hardened friction that was Cloud's body. With a smirk Cloud pulled away from the kiss and looked into the lusty darkening green eyes of his lover, as he placed his right hand on the silver haired man's flat stomach holding his body down with a firm yet gentle pressure. "For a savior you are the most evil man I have ever met." Kadaj commented earning another grin from the blonde before he swooped down and captured his lips in another heated kiss.

Moving his body; without taking his lips off of Kadaj's; Cloud maneuvered his body so that his knee in between the other man's legs rubbing him ever so lightly, just enough to make him frustrated. Kadaj broke away from the kiss this time and growled low in his throat, "Cloud you keep teasing me like that, and I am going to hurt you and not in a good way."

Cloud laughed, a deep throaty noise and began kissing down the younger man's jaw line, "What's wrong love? A little frustrated?" he asked nibbling the spot where Kadaj's neck and shoulder met, he was sucking just enough to leave a bruise and a bit of arousal behind.

"Yes, you wouldn't do more than blow me or jerk me off, and I am due for some serious _me _and _you _time!" Kadaj growled leaning forward biting the blonde's neck... hard. Cloud purred in response to the bite before sitting up and proceeding to pull Kadaj's shirt off, then he quickly dove in to attack one of his lover's nipples with his mouth. He spent time biting and sucking it until his was hardened to a perfect little nub.

Without further ado Cloud moved his mouth to the other repeating his teasing movements, while switching his free hand to tease the one that was already hard by flicking it. The blonde man reveled in the noises he pulled from Kadaj's throat as the smaller man writhed, moaned and even whimpered at the feel. "More Cloud, please I can't take it." Kadaj whined pushing at the blonde head to get him to move where he wanted him to go.

"Patience love, I be inside you all too soon trust me." Cloud replied moving still too achingly slow down Kadaj's body with nips and licks down to his belly button, dipping his tongue into the groove that it made before moving down lower to the waste of his pants.

Kadaj closed his eyes and groaned knowing the teasing wasn't going to stop as he felt the older man place both hands on his hips to still him again. "You're evil and I hate you Cloud Strife!" he hissed feeling his pants being removed in one swift motion, more light and teasing kissed were placed all along his spread thighs as Cloud purposely avoided going near Kadaj's arousal.

"Mm, being evil feels so nice though. I don't know why I ever played 'hero' if I could've been doing this all along now wonder the aspect is so pleasing to people." Cloud replied jokingly, as he sat up with one hand still hooked under Kadaj's knee pushing it upward. The other hand that had been supporting the other creamy limb was now reaching for in the bedside table for the bottle of lube that he knew was there.

Grinning in triumph as he found it, Cloud grinned while snapping open the bottle with his thumb, the silver haired man laying out before him watched with half lidded eyes. Placing the leg that was in his hand over his shoulder, Cloud spread the cool, slippery liquid on his fingers to begin preparing his lover for better things to come.

Kadaj being the impatient person that he was squirmed under the treatment as the blonde repeatedly missed the spot that would drive his uke mad. After the agonizingly slow stretching a generous amount of lube was spread over Cloud's thick length, making the blue eyed man hiss as the cold of the lube hit the heat of his cock.

Slowly he pushed himself into his silver haired lovers entrance, while lifting the other leg to rest on his other shoulder. Once fully seated inside Kadaj, Cloud stilled not trusting himself not to cum immediately from his own sexual deprivation. Although the movements couldn't be delayed for long since Kadaj drew back a bit before pushing himself back on Cloud, making both of them release throaty groans.

So throwing with no hesitance left, Cloud began to move, slowly at first then quicker as their needs built. Orgasms quickly ensued as Kadaj's hands tightened on the only thing he could reach at the moment which were the sheets, his back arched and his entrance tightened painfully so around Cloud as ribbons of his creamy white bliss spilled over his stomach. Not wanting to risk another pregnancy so soon Cloud pulled out of his tiny lover, mixing their seeds on his stomach.

With a happy sigh Cloud moved beside Kadaj, kissing the younger man's temple lovingly in post orgasmic bliss still rolling around his mind. "Mm, sleepy." He mumbled feeling Kadaj laugh from beside him agreeing with the feeling.

"We should get cleaned up first love." The silver haired man replied running his hand over the cum on his stomach before lifting it to his mouth and licking it clean.

"Stop that, you have no clue how sexy that looks and I'm not ready to go another round just yet." Cloud said lazily throwing his arm over Kadaj and pulling him close.

~***~

**A/N**

All right all right, I am so excited and I don't know why... but! I want to know what you think and review and all that good junk ok. Don't be jerks, cause you know you so want to review my story. Come on... you can do it! Yes you can! Oh yes you can!


End file.
